Hands On, Hands In
by The End's Envoy
Summary: Leon's always been good with his hands, and Cloud's always been on the receiving end of Leon's talents. Smut.


Привет!

Porn, of course, because I'm probably half-decent at stuff like this.

DISCLAIMER- If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it'd be saucier than a bottle of tomato sauce.

#####

HANDS IN, HANDS ON

There's something about seeing Cloud like this; Leon isn't sure he'll ever NOT react to it, the small blonde laid out like a feast for him, limbs spread, making him look like Jesus on the cross, with his fingers grabbing and pulling at the sheets, pleasure written on every taut line on his feminine body

"Can you take another?" The brunette asks softly, not wanting to shatter the barely-there silence, the only sounds being Cloud's moans and the wet, slick sound of Leon's thick fingers moving in and out of the blonde's tight hole. It's erotic to the extreme, and he doesn't want to break that. Cloud is rocking back against him, impaling himself on the three fingers already buried deep inside him.

"Já...please, Leon-" The swordsman strains, pushes up onto his knees, chest still flush against the bed, and Leon is certain that he's never seen anything as beautiful as the younger man, open and begging, wanting anything he can give him.

"Okay baby." The bottle of lube is half-full now; it was full when they started. The larger man drizzles more onto his hand, then his fingers, easing the first three digits out before tucking the fourth one in with them.

Cloud moans, a low, deep growl of sound, and pushes backward, and Leon watches in erotic fascination as the tiny blonde opens, taking all four fingers to the third knuckle. The tight passage swallows them hungrily, greedily and Leon swallows and rubs himself through his pants, aroused and aching just from watching. He wants to do so much more; wants to crawl deep inside Cloud, where his fingers are buried, thrust inside and be surrounded by the tight heat, to be cradled and caressed by the silky, slick walls that were currently gripping onto his fingers.

"You're so sexy," The Gunblader whispers, leaning in to nuzzle the backs of Cloud's thin legs. Long expanse of snow-pale flesh, with a light dusting of baby-soft hair on the backs of his thighs. He nips once, twice, then sucks where he bit, hearing the raw sound Cloud makes, feeling it vibrate through him and settle firmly in his gut. "Cloud...God." He fucks his fingers a little faster, twisting and wiggling them, rubbing upward over that special spot, shuddering when Cloud bucks backward onto the digits.

"GOD, Leon...more, please…"

"More? You sure?" The brunette slows the thrusts, moving his fingers so they gently rub at the soft walls of Cloud's tight ass.

"Já, God." Cloud's command is a mere hiss as he pumps downward, humping the bed, only to push up and back against Leon's fingers. "Hurry up..."

"'Shhh, hang on," Leon reaches for the lube again, trying not to tremble too badly. Cloud look so hot, and the older man stares at the long, clean line of Cloud's back, bowed where he was rubbing backward, a faint sheen of glistening sweat, the sex flush contrasting with pale skin, and Leon fights the urge to leave red marks against the whiteness.

And he wants to watch Cloud's body open up further, to take him inside and hold him there.

He slides his fingers out slowly, listening to the hoarse, shakey words and sounds Cloud mumbles. Nothing in particular, mostly noises, but they wrap all around Leon, fanning the flames of his arousal, pushing it higher. Cloud is making those noises because of him,. Because of what he, Leon, is doing to him.

And it's turning him on so badly.

"Please..." Cloud's small hips are still moving slowly in a gentle yet teasing fucking motion, and his words are interspersed with gasps of air, forcing his voice to drop deeper, huskier than usual. "I need it so bad...so hot..."

"Yeah. Fuck, you are." Leom smoothes his free hand over the rounded curve of the blonde's soft ass, then drizzles more lube over Cloud's ass, smoothing it into his skin and enjoying the shine. It makes him want to lean over and...devour his little blonde.

He licks over the loosened, slick opening, Cloud quivering beneath Leon's sensual tongue, begging with his body, wanting more. The brunette licks once more, then pulls back to rub slick fingers where his tongue once was, smiling when Cloud whimpers.

"Please, stop teasing me Leon!"

"I'm not teasing, baby." The Gunblader purred, settling a steadying hand on one small thigh, noting that the fine muscles that lay there are hard and tight, with a faint tremor working through Cloud's body into his hand. He rubs gently, then slightly harder, biting his lip when Cloud pushes backward, meeting his touches with soft moans. Leon slides his fingers inside that incredible heat and shudders, feeling Cloud shudder in response to his own. "God, you should see this - you're so fucking hot baby."

"More." Cloud wiggles his ass and Leon groans, thrusting three fingers into the soft heat and then bringing the digits back out, increasing the pace again until Cloud is grabbing at the sheets once more. When he's sweating and panting, Leon folds his thumb against his palm before slowly pressing inward again. Enough to make him hot, not hurt him.

Cloud growls; it's a raw, deep sound that seems to Leom like it's being pulled from deep within his narrow chest. He works his fist slowly, wiggling and shifting it, working it slowly inside the smooth, silky heat. It's hard to concentrate, but he remembers to go slow, though it's hard when all he wants to do is slam his fist inside, crawl up into the tight heat as deep as he can go. Another raw sound is torn from Cloud's throat and Leon stiffens, freezing in place, waiting for Cloud to relax again so he can continue delving into the soft passage.

"Calm down baby-" a gentle kiss to the base of Cloud's spine. "You okay?"

"Yes, don't stop." The last words are practically howled, and Leon smirks and chuckles in reply. Applying more lube, he presses deeper, harder, eyes reduced to slits in his concentration, his cock about to bust out of his tight leather pants, he's so turned on.

"Not stopping...Cloud." And he's not going to. Cloud snarls something at him, then whimpers, and it's the widest part of his hand, and he's opening for Leon's large hand, taking it in, and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen, watching himself slide deeper inside, the tight cavern greedily sucking him in. Cloud is bucking backward now, moaning and panting as he works his sharp hips into a fucking rhythm. Leon shifts his hand, slowly opening it, then curling it into a fist, pumping slowly and then slightly faster.

Cloud loses it.

Leon doesn't want to go too hard or too fast, but Cloud is fucking himself on the fist buried deep inside him, and Leon's hand is curled, and he's surrounded, past his wrist and halfway to his elbow by tight, slick heat that normally only his cock feels. It's different, but it's so hot and Leon can't stop rubbing himself through his pants, stroking over the damp spot that's appeared, and he can't take his eyes off Cloud, can't take his eyes off how sexy he is, how he's just wild, taking it all and wanting more, body slick with sweat and lube, muscles straining.

He curls his fist tighter and moves his arm faster, growling a little when Cloud moans and arches back to meet him, loud, wet sounds echoing around them. He reaches around with his free hand and takes Cloud's aching dick in his large hand, stroking slowly in the same rhythm that he's fucking Cloud with, and it's almost more than Leon can stand, fisting and wanking the pretty blonde beneath him.

Everything slows and then suddenly freezes when Cloud shudders and rocks up fully onto his hands and knees, head dropping as a low, hoarse moan rolls up around them. Leon shakes and strokes his lover faster while shifting his fist around, not prepared for when Cloud suddenly slams himself backward onto the fist in his ass, his hot and sticky come coating itself all over Leon's fingers, the tight, deep muscles Leon is buried in tightening and convulsing around his hand, wrist and arm, locking him deep inside. Cloud is rocking back and forth, swearing and whimpering, his voice high and cracked before dropping to a thundering rumble. He's not saying anything, capable of only sounds, but it's too much for Leon; he lets go of Cloud's cock and rubs himself frantically through his trousers. It's no more than a stroke or two before he's coming violently in his pants.

When he can breathe again, Leon turns his fist slowly and eases outward, stopping three times only to stroke Cloud's thighs and back as he comes again and again in powerful dry orgasms; his small body so stimulated he's forced over the edge by the slightest movement.

"God." Cloud gasps, still shaking and moaning loudly when Leon turns his hand, sliding out the way he went in: slowly and with his thumb tucked under.

"Just...I can't. Oh, god...Leon."

"Shhh." The large man leans in and drops a kiss at the base of a knobbly spine, muttering something soft words of comfort as he slips his hand completely out, reaching for a towel to clean himself on. Cloud collapses on the bed, shaking, and Leon does not know if he's laughing, crying or convulsing through another orgasm.

"Cloud, baby."

"'M okay." The small blonde whispers, voice hoarse from his moans. He shivers again and Leon shifts to pull his younger lover into his arms, holding him tight and stroking his back while Cloud trembles, letting him know that he's safe right where he is, with Leon.

Later, when they've rested, come down off the high, they can talk.

Leon can tell Cloud how hot it was - how hot he was - and if the swordsman wants to do it again.

Of course, the blonde is willing.

But for now, he'll just hold Cloud.

#####


End file.
